


Not So Good Old Boy

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, POV Alternating, Protective Dean, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: The reader is introduced to Dean at the bar she works at. When a couple of rednecks give her a hard time, Dean is there to her rescue. Point of view switches between Dean and yourself.





	1. Part One

**Reader’s POV:**  
You liked bartending. After years of working in a high-end restaurant, you were happy when you accepted a job at the bar just a few blocks away from your apartment. It was completely different from your last job. It was a hole-in-the-wall. It was dark and dingy with dart boards and pool tables. The jukebox always played Led Zeppelin and Creedence Clearwater Revival – your favorite. You worked from 8 pm to 2 am. You didn’t mind working late nights. It was always the same customers who ordered the same drinks and sat in the same bar stool. You rarely had strange faces walk in the door. You knew everyone’s names. You were happy here. Tonight was strange, though. You took a nap around 3 o’clock, and once you woke up you took a shower and picked out your outfit. You always needed to play music when you got ready; it helped you gain a little energy. Once your hair and makeup was done, you put your outfit on – ripped jeans and a tank top. You grabbed your keys off the small table by the door, shut off the lights, and got in your hand-me-down Honda Accord. You thought tonight was going to be normal, and girl you thought wrong. 

**Dean’s POV:**  
This morning you were tired, so tired that your coffee wasn’t even waking you up. So, you let Sammy drive the Impala. You had no idea when you were headed, you just wanted to get there so you could find a motel and take a nice long nap and not wake up till the next morning. 

“I’m gonna close my eyes for an hour, Sammy. Please don’t crash Baby.” you said as you put your elbow up against the window and rested your head in your hand. The moment you closed your eyes, you fell asleep. 

Your body spasmed, and you jolted as you woke up. Once you realized you were in the passenger seat of the car and rubbed your eyes, focusing on the road ahead of you. You weren’t on the thruway anymore. Sam was driving through a small town. It looked like all the other ones you have visited over the years when on hunts with your brother. You looked over at Sam and he looked like he was laughing at you. 

“Something funny?” You asked. 

Sam shook his head and widened his eyes. “No-nothing,” he chuckled “just, uh, just wondering who you were dreaming about.” He looked over at you like he was looking for an explanation. 

“Nobody Sammy, nobody.” You answered nonchalantly, starting ahead. “Where the hell are we?” 

“Stanton, Nebraska.” Sam said. “Mysterious disappearance, and a body found. The John Doe was found completely drained. Two puncture holes in his neck.” 

“Oh great.” You said sarcastically. “More vampires. Bring it on.” 

You and Sam settled into a small motel room. The usual ambiance. Two small beds and it was last remodeled in the early 70′s. You didn’t mind it though. In fact, you really liked the retro vibe. .

“I saw a bar in town. I think I’m gonna go check it out. I can use a beer.” You said to Sam.

Sam was sitting on the bed with his shoes still on. He was reading up on the John Doe and trying to connect the dots. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Dean?” He asked. 

“No, but it sure as hell beats staying here.” You said as you were putting on you outfit. You zipped up your jeans and threw a flannel on over your plain black v-neck. “Do you want to tag along?” You asked. Sam replied with just a short shake of the head. “Suit yourself.” You said as you grabbed the keys off the nightstand that was in between the two twin sized beds. “See-ya later, bitch.”

 **Reader’s POV:**

You parked your car in the small parking lot behind the bar. You didn’t like parking in the main lot for customers, just because you knew that someone would eventually have too much to drink and crash into your car while they were leaving. You double locked the Accord until you heard a beep and walked through the back door of the bar that was for employees only. 

“Hey girl!” You heard your coworker Carla say from behind the bar. She was always happy to see you because you were always there at least twenty minutes early to help stock everything so she can leave a few minutes early. 

“Hey!” You shouted from the back room. 

You grabbed a case of Michelob Ultra, a case of Bud Light, and a case of your local brewery’s beer. Once you put those in the cooler behind the bar you filled up the ice machine, cut up some limes and went out to the floor to grab any empties and glasses. You loved Carla but she spent way too much time flirting with middle aged men with beer bellies and not enough time keeping up with cleaning and stocking everything. 

“Go home, Carla.” You said with a smile on your face. You set your purse on the bar stool that was behind the bar and grabbed Bob his Coors Light. Bob was one of your regular customers. 

“Hi handsome.” You said as you passed him his beer. “How was your day?” 

Bob was a contractor. He was about 50 years old and his kids were in college. You felt sorry for him. Once his wife left, he was at the bar every single night like clock-work. You didn’t mind though. You enjoyed his stories from when he was in the Army. He was fascinating. Plus, he always took care of you if some drunk was giving you a hard time at the bar and started getting loud with you. 

“Oh shit.” You said as you saw who walked in the door. “The McCarthy’s.” You said with disgust. 

“Don’t worry, maybe they’re just passing through.” Bob said reassuringly. “Plus, you know I’ll never let anyone mess with you. 

You despised the McCarthy brothers. They were loud, obnoxious and vulgar. Every time they came in, they reeked of Copenhagen and cigarette smoke. One of them always tried to make a pass at you, and you hadn’t seen them since you kicked them out last month for slapping some poor girl in the ass. You were hoping they never came back. But they did. 

**Dean’s POV:**

You parked the Impala and locked it once you were out. Parked right next to you was a jacked-up black Ford F-150 and it was completely covered in mud with a confederate flag hanging off the back of the tailgate. You thought to yourself: “what the hell?”

You walked in the door and sat down on the bar stool at the end of the bar. The first thing you noticed was the bartender. She was gorgeous and she seemed friendly. You wondered what her name was, but then you heard the older gentleman sitting a few stools down from you say her name as he was telling her a story. Y/N. That’s a pretty name. 

You got up for a second to scope out the jukebox. Whoever owned the bar must have changed the settings so it was only country and classic rock. “Sweet,” You said to yourself as you put a five dollar bill into the machine. Led Zeppelin. Creedence Clearwater Revival. Nice! 

You picked out five songs and went back to your bar stool and politely signaled to Y/N to let her know that you needed a drink whenever she was ready. She walked over to you and smiled sweetly at you. “Hi! Never seen you here before.” She said as she wiped down the bar next to you. “You new in town?”

“No, no me and my brother are just in town for a couple of days.” You said.

“Sight-seeing in the lovely town of Stanton, Nebraska?” You giggled. 

You chuckled. “Something like that.” You paused. “Can I get a PBR?” 

“Sure.” She turned around to walk towards the beer cooler on the other side of the bar. “You a Zeppelin fan?” She said as she grabbed your beer out of the cooler. She opened the beer and set it down in front of you, smiling once again. 

“Oh yeah, I love any and all good old rock and roll.” You sipped your beer. “I’m Dean Winchester.” You held out your hand. 

“Y/N Y/L/N.” She shook your hand and smiled at you, then walked back to the older gentleman that she was talking to before. 

All of the sudden, you heard a whistle from the dart boards. “Yo! Y/N, give us two more pitchers sweet cheeks.” Him and his inbred looking brother both started laughing. Y/N looked at her older friend sitting at the bar, rolled her eyes and turned around to pour two pitchers of draft beer. She walked over to the brothers, set the pitchers down and when she turned around, one of the brothers smacked her ass. 

**Reader’s POV:**

You couldn’t believe it. You turned around to see the shit-eating grin on that assholes face. You wound up to punch him in the jaw, but before you could swing, Bob came up from behind you and pulled you away. 

“Why don’t you two take a fuckin’ walk, yeah?” You heard a deep voice from the bar. You turned around to see Dean standing up and walking towards you, Bob and the two brothers. The deepness of his voice practically shaking the entire building. You and Bob just stared at him. 

“Yeah, and you are?” One of the brothers said. “Cause I ain’t never seen you around here pretty boy.”

“No you haven’t,” he walked closer to them, rolling up his sleeves. “But I’m not going to say it again. Take. A. Walk” He stopped once he was staring both of the brothers face to face. 

“Fuck you and fuck this place.” The McCarthy’s grabbed their belongings and left. As they were walking out the door, one of the brothers said: “You ain’t seen the last of us.” Dean smiled. “Well, I look forward to seeing you two hillbillies some other time. But for now, keep it movin’.”

Dean walked over to you and Bob. “You alright, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“Ye-yeah, I’m okay.” You responded. “I just hate them so much, every time I see them it makes my skin crawl.” 

Bob looked at Dean. “Them boys are always startin’ problems.” He said. “This isn’t the first time they’ve started problems in here.” 

“Well, I’m going to stick around and make sure they don’t come back.” Dean said. “That alright with you, Y/N?” 

“Yeah, of course.” You responded. “Stay as long as you’d like.” 

Truth is, you wanted Dean to stay. You took the McCarthy boy sexually harrassing you as a blessing in disguise. You knew that Dean probably would have stayed for only one more, two at the most, and left. You never would have seen him again. You took this as your chance to get to know Dean Winchester. 

“Drinks are on me for the rest of the night.” You started to walk back towards the bar. “That means you too Bob!” 

“Actually sweetheart, I’m going to have to take a raincheck on those free drinks.” Bob said. “My bed is just calling my name. I’m exhausted.” 

You hugged Bob and told him you would see him tomorrow. You thanked him for always having your back. 

“Another PBR?” You asked the green-eyed beauty as he sat back down on the bar stool. He smiled. 

“Actually, better just give me a bourbon on the rocks.” 

You giggled. “Coming right up.” 

**Dean’s POV:**

The way Y/N talked to you was something so special. She never broke eye contact – not once. She told you all about her dog, her friends and her favorite bands. But she was equally as interested in everything you were telling her, too. She couldn’t believe that you’ve been to every state, and even some places in Canada. She had never even left Nebraska. 

She asked about Sam. She asked about your mom and dad. She asked about Kansas, and your childhood and what kind of person you were in high school. She even asked you about your ex-girlfriends and what they were like. She was such an amazing listener. At this rate, you never wanted to leave Stanton. 

All you could do was listen, and stare.

“Dean,” she said “Dean? You day dreaming?” Y/N smiling. 

You smiled back “No, not at all, I’m just really into this conversation.” You looked her in her eyes. Y/N’s eyes were different. They were a very dark brown but were so deep and so beautiful. Her teeth were slightly crooked but she still had a stunning smile. And watching her interact with the other people at the bar was amazing too. She treated everyone so kind. You wondered how. Women like this don’t exist. 

Without asking, Y/N poured you another Knob Creek on the rocks, and she poured herself a shot of something she mixed up. You had no idea what it was, but it was pink and it had vodka in it. “Cheers to one more hour.” She tapped your glass with her shot glass and took her shot. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want too, Dean.” She said. “I feel bad, I don’t want to hold you hostage. Plus, their truck isn’t in the parking lot. They’re definitely gone.” 

“Sweetheart, I do not mind staring, I mean staying with you.” You said. “I’m really enjoying this conversation. So, sorry Y/N but you’re stuck with me for another hour.” You winked at her as you said that. She smiled shyly and turned away.

 **Readers POV:**

Jesus Christ, he was beautiful. You physically could not stop staring at him. His perfect smile and beautiful green eyes. You couldn’t wait to get out of here. You hoped that he would come back to your apartment with you. But then again, he was only here for a couple of days. With a man like Dean, you would be devastated as soon as he walked out that door because you know you would never see him again. 

You looked at your phone. Shit, there’s only a half hour left. Luckily Dean was the only person in the bar. You didn’t have to worry about any more people staying way past last call. So you decided to start closing up shop. Dean must have been using the restroom, because he wasn’t anywhere to be found. His jacket was still on the bar stool so you knew he hadn’t left. Thank God. 

You walked into the back to grab a box of plastic wrap and a bottle of cleaner. When you couldn’t find the box, you realized it was on top of the cooler. You were too short so you tried to jump and grab it but it wouldn’t budge. You were going to have to grab something to stand on. Damn it. 

You turned around, and Dean was standing right in front of you. You jumped and shrieked. “OH my goodness! Dean!” You gently slapped his chest. “You scared the shit out of me!” You laughed as you tried to catch your breath. 

“Jumpy much?” He said jokingly and reached up to grab the box of plastic wrap. He smiled as he handed it to you. 

“Th-thanks.” You said. 

“You’re welcome short-stuff.” He smiled again. 

He moved closer to you and you backed up against the cooler with each step he took. He put his arms around you and rested his hands against the cooler. You took a deep breath because you knew what was about to happen. You looked at him, staring longingly into his eyes. Your chest was heaving as he took his right hand and cupped your cheek with his hand. His face inched in closer to yours. Closer. Closer. Closer. Finally your lips made contact.

You couldn’t believe how soft his lips were. You never wanted to stop kissing him. They were short, soft kisses, but once you took a deep breath against him, he opened his mouth to kiss you deeper. Your mouth opened to meet his and your hands reached up to hold him but before you even touched his skin, he pushed your arms up and pinned them above your head. You moaned deeper into his mouth and his soft tongue danced with yours in perfect harmony. 

“Dean.” You whispered, momentarily breaking the kiss. 

He grunted and began kissing you again. You pulled back, giggling. “Dean!” You exclaimed. He began kissing your neck, hitting that spot underneath your ear that drove you mad every time. You shrieked with pleasure. “Oh my God.” You whispered as quiet as a mouse. He chuckled menacingly, knowing he was being a tease. “You like it when I do that?” He bit and nibbled gently. “Fuck!” You said with a gasp. “Dean, just give me twenty minutes and we can get out of here and go back to my place. 

**Dean’s POV:**

Holy shit, you were hard. You needed Y/N. Now. But you knew that good things come to those who wait. So, Y/N made you a cup of coffee, and you sat at your bar stool – watching. “Y/N?” You said. 

“Dean.” She responded. 

“Once you’re done, I’m going to bend you over the pool table and take you right there.” You winked at her as a shocked expression came over her face. “That cool?”

“Y-yeah, th-that’s fine. But are you-”

You chuckled because you knew what she was going to ask. “Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m still going home with you. This is just going to be quick, but when we get to your place…all night long baby girl, all night long.” You sipped your coffee. 

**Reader’s POV:**

You have never closed up the bar as quickly as you did tonight. You needed Dean. And you were pretty sure he needed you. So, you gathered all your belongings and put them on top of the bar. Immediately you walked over to Dean and grabbed his arm, making him get up off of the barstool. You grabbed his face and kissed him. Without breaking the kiss, you started walking backwards toward the pool table, your tongues colliding with one another. You unbuttoned his jeans, and he unbuttoned yours. Once you had reached the pool table, you turned around and bent over against it. 

Dean knelt down and ripped off your jeans and pulled down your panties. You moaned sharply as he sunk his teeth into your ass cheek. “Oh fuck!” You moaned again. Before you knew it, you felt his cool wet tongue lick away at your sex. Your legs began to tremble, and you shouted when he sucked on your clit and put two fingers inside of you. He knew all the spots that made you weak. “Dean.” You moaned. “Pl-please.” 

Without hesitation, he stood up and grabbed onto his cock, easing it slowly into you. You moaned loudly once again. “Sh sh sh sh.” Dean cooed. “Quiet now baby girl.” He gripped your waist and started pounding you hard. You could feel his hips hitting your ass hard, and you knew there was going to be a bruise there. 

You tried to be quiet, but he put his hand in your hair and pulled, and this made you lose control. “Oh my fucking God, Dean, please.” 

“You want to come baby?” He asked, his voice rugged with longing. 

“Yes!” You yelled. 

“Go ahead baby, come with me.” And just like that, you released into a leg shaking, mind blowing orgasm and he pounded even faster, pulling out and finishing on your back. 

**Dean’s POV:**

After you wiped her off with a warm wash cloth, you turned her around so you could kiss her. She was happy, smiling and panting. You couldn’t have been happier. 

“Let’s get out of here, sweetheart.” You said as you pulled your pants back up. “I’m not finished with you just yet.” You smiled and pulled your pants back up. You waited for her to walk past you so you can smack her ass when she did. 

She shrieked and giggled, and you started to walk behind her. Y/N grabbed her purse and started walking towards the back. You followed her. “I thought you parked out front.” She said. 

“I did.” You responded. “What you think I’m going to let you walk to your car by yourself?” 

“Dean, it’s fine. I think I can mana-”

“Y/N.” You cut her off. “Just let me walk you to your car please.” You said with a stern tone. She rolled her eyes at you, but you knew she was happy to have you around. 

She walked in front of you towards the back door. “So are you going to follow me to my apartment? Or do you want the address?” She asked. 

“I’ll just follow you, hon. It’ll be easier that way.” You responded. 

“Perfect.” 

And just like that, before you were able to close the door behind you, someone reached out and grabbed Y/N. God damn mother fuckers were waiting out back for her. 

“Dean!” Y/N shouted. 

“Let her go crotch mouth.” You said. You started towards him, reaching for the knife in your pocket. 

“Dean is it?” One of the McCarthy boys asked you. “That was quite the show you guys gave us. Who knew that little Y/N here liked to fuck in public.” He put his mouth against her face and said: “I knew you were a little slut” 

You walked even closer to him, pulling out your pocket knife, when all of a sudden someone else grabbed you and put you in a choke hold. His brother. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said. 

“You stupid hillbilly son-of-a-bitch.” You said, straining.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the encounter with the McCarthy brothers. Readers POV:

**Reader's POV:**

This just wasn’t happening. The McCarthy’s were about to beat Dean to a pulp, and then do God only knows to you.

“Dean, all you have to do, is walk away.” Joe, the brother who still had Dean in a headlock said. “You can stop playing hero, and go back to where you came from.” 

You whimpered, though not for yourself, but because you truly didn’t want Joe to hurt Dean. You would do anything for the McCarthy’s to just let him go unharmed. You cried out to Joe. “P-please just let him g-.” And before you could finish your sentence, Dave, the other McCarthy brother that had you in his embrace, released you. You fell to the ground and immediately stood back up, only to see a tall figure with long hair struggling with Dave. You wondered who he was. A kind stranger? A bar patron who came back to get his car? 

“Sammy!” Dean shouted. Throwing his elbow back quickly to meet Joe’s nose. Once he was released from his grasp he ran over to help Sam. You drew your attention to Joe, and he went after the two men fighting his brother. You reached into your purse quickly and grabbed the can of pepper spray your father gave you years ago. You emptied the entire can into Joe’s eyes. Before you even realized what you were doing, Joe covered his eyes, snot dripping from his nose and drool spewing out of his mouth. 

“You fucking bitch!” Joe exclaimed, words slurring from pain. “I can’t see!” You saw this as a perfect opportunity and brought your right leg back and kicked him as hard as you can, aiming for the appendage between his legs. 

As he lay wailing on the ground, you went over to assist Dean and the mystery man named Sam who was helping him. But it was clear that they didn’t need help, because Dave was knocked unconscious on the ground before you. 

**Dean’s POV:**

Your knuckles were bruised, and your nose was bleeding. But you didn’t care, all you cared about was Y/N. Once you made sure Sam was okay, you turned to her and put your arm around her and your face in her hair. 

“Y/N.” You said. You could hear the worry in your own voice. You almost sounded heartbroken. You wrapped your big calloused hands around her face, examining for any cuts or scrapes. Even after something so traumatic, she was still so beautiful to you. She gazed in your eyes and put a hand to your cheek. “Dean.” She looked down to the ground once she realized that you were more hurt than she was. “You’re bleeding.” She sniffled, and wiped the blood coming from your nose with her thumb. Her touch was so tender and so caring. You wanted to kiss her. But not before – “Hi, I’m Sam Winchester.” He beat you to the punch. 

“Y/N Y/L/N.” She said as she wrapped her arms around your waist and rested her head on your shoulder. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Sam. And I’m sorry that we had to meet each other like this.” 

“Don’t apologize baby girl.” You whispered to her. 

“You don’t need to apologize!” Sam said. “I just feel bad that these rednecks wanted to hurt you and my brother.” 

She smiled at your brother. “Well, should we call the cops?” She asked. 

“No, I’ll take care of the deliverance brothers here, you just worry about getting home safe Y/N.” Sam said. 

“I’m going to take her home. Will you take my car back to the hotel?” You tossed Sam your keys and grabbed Y/N’s hand. “Give me the keys.” 

She rolled her eyes at you and tossed her keys to you. “I can drive you know.” She said. “In fact, it looks like it should be the one taking care of you, Mayweather.” She joked as she opened the door to the passenger side of her Honda. 

You laughed sarcastically. “We’ll see about that when we get back.” You slid behind the steering wheel and put the keys in the ignition. You held her hand all the way back to the apartment. 

**Reader’s POV:**

Your heart was racing. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and all of a sudden you felt a stinging pain on your knee. You winced in pain and looked down and your jeans that were stained with blood. “How the-” you mumbled to yourself. You must have scraped your knee to ribbons when Dave dropped you to the ground. “Son of a bitch.” You cried out in pain. 

Dean rested his hand on your thigh and looked over at your bleeding knee. His jaw clenched in anger and he looked into your eyes with such sadness. “I’m okay.” You reassured him. “I’m more worried about you.” You took your hand off your knee and cupped the side of his face, brushing your thumb softly along his swollen cheek. He looked at you, and then turned his focus back to the road ahead of him, gently took hold of your hand that was still resting on his face. He brought your hand to his soft plump lips and kissed the back of your hand. “Don’t worry about me, sweet girl.” He said. 

The headlights shined on your front window and he pulled into your driveway. You took your seatbelt off, and as you reached for the handle, you heard Dean say: “Don’t you dare.” So, you waited, and he got out of the car, walked over to the passenger side of the door, He opened the door and crouched down to wrap one arm around your shoulders and the other underneath your knees to hold you. “Dean!” You shouted, giggling out of nervousness. “I can walk you know.” 

Dean carried you out of the car and up towards the front door. “No, no you’re injured.” He said, trying to be fake-serious. “We must get the patient bandaged up.” You laughed hysterically at him. You thought it was ironic, his face looked like he had gotten into a boxing match with ten different men, and he was the one who thought you needed to be taken care of. 

He unlocked the door with your keys and set you down once he passed the threshold. “Where’s the bathroom, hon?” He asked as he locked the door behind him. You smiled at him and nodded your head towards the bathroom, signaling him to follow you. And so he did. 

Once you reached the bathroom, you turned the water on for the shower and waited for it to get warm enough. Before getting in, you sat down on the sink to try and peel your jeans on, which was difficult because the blood started to harden, and your jeans were stuck to your knee because of it. You winced in pain and Dean kissed your cheek to curve the sting. Once they were off, you stood up and wrapped your arms around Dean’s waist and rested your head on his chest. He grabbed your ass and ran his calloused hands up your back underneath your shirt, helping you take it off. You raised your arms as he slid it off and threw it on the bathroom floor. 

Once you were topless, you put your hands on the inside of Dean’s unbuttoned flannel and slid it down off of his arms. Before you slipped your hands under his shirt, you tip-toed up to plant a soft kiss on his lips and peeled his black v-neck off. You took a step back to admire him. You stared at the tattoo on his chest. Your eyes worked their way down his body to the bruise on his side. An overwhelming need to kiss his bruises came over you. He looked so beautiful. He had nothing but his jeans on; even his bowlegs turned you on. You immediately dropped down to your knees. 

**Dean’s POV:**

Y/N wanted to be on her bloodied knees for you. You couldn’t let her. So, you grabbed her by her arms and gently pulled her back up. You shook your head and smiled at her. Once you removed her panties and took off your jeans, you helped her get in the shower and followed in behind her. You took under the water and got your hair wet, then held Y/N in your arms, making sure she got to be under the warm water. 

You grabbed a wash cloth and held it under the water, then put a generous amount of her body wash on it. You knelt down before her, and cleaned the scrapes on her knees. She put her head back, smiling with her eyes closed, resting her hands on your shoulders. She winced slightly when the soap first touched the open cuts, but she began to relax once you kissed the inside of her thigh. In fact, it made her giggle. 

You smiled up at her. “You like that?” You kissed her thigh again. This time, she moaned softly and crouched down to bring her sex closer to you. You chuckled and put both hands firmly on her ass. “Come here baby.” You moved her legs so they were on either side of your knees. She smiled down on you with anticipation, 

**Reader’s POV:**

You moved closer and arched your back so your sex was level with his soft mouth. Water was trickling down your breasts and you couldn’t wait anymore. Dean planted a soft kiss on your clit. So soft you could barely feel it. 

You wiggled your hips to get more attention on your aching clit, but Dean moved is head back. “Not yet, sweetheart.” You cried out in frustration, knowing damn well what he was doing to you. He wanted you to beg for it. “Dean. Pl-please.” You needed him. Now. “Is this what you want?” He plunged two fingers into your core and curved them in a come-hither motion. This drove you mad. 

“Oh f-fuck. There. R-right there.” You moaned and placed your right hand on the shower wall to support yourself as your legs began to tremble. He smiled up and you while moving his fingers back and forth against your g-spot. “Right there, huh?” He asked menacingly just before bringing his soft lips to your clit. He did not ease up. He continued working your core with his long rough fingers and soft wet tongue. You began to go numb. Every single nerve ending in your body began to tingle, and your knees buckled beneath you. 

You both knew it was close, so he did not stop. He picked up the pace once the walls of your cunt tightened up around his fingers. Your breathing slowed. Your eyes rolled back. “Come on baby. You can do it.” Dean’s voice was rough and dominant. This sent you over the edge and you finally crashed into an orgasm. You gushed on his fingers and collapsed against his knees. 

**Dean’s POV:**

You held her up and waited for her to come down from her high. You brushed her wet hair out of her face and planted a kiss on her neck and along her jaw, then back up to her lips. “Did you like that?” You asked her. But she couldn’t speak. All she could do was nod her head. You held her up and helped her get out of the shower and sat her on the sink. 

“Y/N.” She looked at you, finally snapped out of it. 

“Dean.” She said softly, smiling at you. 

You reached around her and opened the medicine cabinet. You grabbed some alcohol pads, Neosporin and a large bandage. You cleaned Y/N’s cut with alcohol and she jumped as soon as it touched her cut. You kissed her cheek to help ease the pain again. Once the bandage was on, she got off the sink and walked to her bedroom. You followed behind her. 

She handed you and old pair of pajama pants. “Sorry this is all I have that would fit you.” She looked around a drawer that seemed to be filled with old t-shirts. “Wait!” She found something. An old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. “Here ya go.” She handed you the t-shirt and you smiled at her. You couldn’t believe how down to earth she was. 

She dropped the towel to the ground and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She pulled the comforter back and slid into bed. 

“Do you watch Game of Thrones?” She asked as she turned on the TV and started up HBO go. 

“No.” You responded, climbing in the bed next to her. “But I’ll watch it with you if that’s what you want to watch sweetheart.” 

You put your arm around her, and she rested her head on your shoulder as she watched. You weren’t paying attention. All you could concentrate on was her. Her scent. Her breathing. Her beauty. 

“How many times are they going to show some naked chick getting pounded from behind?” You asked, But, she didn’t respond. You looked at her, and her eyes were closed. She was snoring ever so quietly. You smiled and pulled her closer. 

You never wanted to leave.


End file.
